I met you in the bus
by Ph0t0graphyzero
Summary: So hey all vausman fans. First of all this is is fanfiction. And second I have broken english so sorry... So yeah this fanfic is about Piper and Alex how they met in bus...


_I want to apologize for late update. I was sick... so you can understand me I guess..._ _So here you go._

 _Alex and Piper was now heading to hotel, that Alex was telling to Piper. Hotel looked so fancy. Alex was talking to hotel's lobby person who was asking some questions._

Hello, may I help you today?"

"Yes, I reserved room for me and my gorgeous girlfriend." _Piper was little bit confused that Alex told that Piper was her girlfriend, more like friend she thought._

"Your last name is?"

"Vause, Alex Vause."

"Yes, here you go your key's to your room"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome, have a wonderful weekend!"

"We will" _Oh yes they will. Piper was confused that Alex was having a night with her in hotel, but not in home._

"Alex can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why did you choices hotel and what is bag for?" _Alex was holding in her other hand black bag and Piper didn't get why Alex need that bag for._

"Because Piper I wanted to make this our first romantic night perfect not in my room, because you can notice I living with Nicky and you with your best friend... Lorna I guess? And btw about bag you will see."

Yes, that's true, okay."

"So yeah, that's why I choice a hotel. Okay let's forget about our friend's,studies for a couple days." _Alex locked room doors and was heading to meet Piper's lips and kissing them passionately._

"Oh-god Al"

"Yes babe, you like it?"

"Yesss."

"You know... you have to much clothes." _she was smirking in to kiss._

"You sure? I have only bra..."

"Yeah?"

"Yesss." _Piper was kissing Alex now even deeper and letting her tongue to explore in Alex mouth. Alex liked it so much, Piper's lips was so soft and wet when they we're kissing. Alex was bitting Piper's bottom lip in the kiss._

God Al _.." Piper was letting some moaning sounds and searching for some ear. Alex now pressed Piper's body on bed and kissing her neck and making some marks so that Piper will notice tommorow._

Oh Babe.. you so hot.. Nice color and you smelling so perfect"

 _Alex marked Pipers neck and stomach_. "Oh yeah Pipes... remeber I got your panties in my jeans, can you take them? they in my ass pocket" _Alex smirking to much that Piper hate that.._

 _"Okay wai-"_ _Piper was intereptud with Alex voice._

 _"No... No hands only with teeth"_

How the fuck I'm going to take them?"

"I don't know try, I know you can do it"Alex bend over and was on her hands and knees. Piper was trying to take her panties and somehow managed to take them from Alex pocket. Alex smirked for herself and said to Piper.

"I told you, you can do it"

"Yeah, you right. So now what?"

"Oh, I just wear them it's mine now." _Yup Alex will wear them._ "Enough talking." _And when Alex was grabbing that same black bag, Piper spoke again._

"So what it is for?"

"For you and me, my darling" _Alex grabbed pretty sexy strap on and showed Piper. "_ So listen me carefully Pipes, do you trust me and you okay with this?" _Piper looked at strap on and then in Alex eye's with so much need and Piper was turned on with that thing in Alex hands._

"Yess, and you will look sexy with it, I think" _Piper kissed Alex on lips and Alex did the same. They brake the kiss and Alex was now wearing strap on. Piper was bitting her bottom lip, Alex saw that and she liked it._

"Let's get you warm up a little bit" _Alex didn't waste much time, she kissed her way down to her thighs. She spread them further apart and placed herself between them taking in the sight of Piper's how and wet pussy for a moment. When Alex licked Pipers wetness, it was pretty amazing feeling for Piper. No one else licked Pipers pussy like Alex did. It was probable the_ "Vause effect" _Piper thought_. "Damn Pipes, you so wet... For me?" _Brunette was licking Pipers pussy so perfect and fast that Piper couldn't handle it._

"Ye-ss, fu-ck I can-'t!" _Pipers orgasm was building it looked it was like gonna explode._

"Oh babe, you can and it's only beginning for our night. Piper you gonna cum?"

Yes!!!! I gon-na cum FUCK! Alex!"

"Cum for me babe" _Alex was licking Pipers wetness faster, because Piper did cum a lot more then brunette was expecting for today._

"Wow, your tongue is incredibly amazing, you know that?" _Piper was catching her normal breath._

"Yeah, I heard that a lot kid" _Alex chuckled to herself and was now massaging Pipers clit with her fingers._ "Do you wanna see what happen if I fill my 2 fingers in your cunt?" _Alex was rough now and Piper liked that a lot._

"Yes..."

"Yes, who?!

"Yes, Alex. Oh m-y g-od"

"That's better now." _Alex ran her fingers back up the girl's clit and ran it circles a couple times befere with drawing it and placing it between her lips, licking it clean. Piper watched how Alex licked her's cum and was breathing how sexy Alex was tasting her's cum. Brunette was now sitting on Pipers body and touching blondies boobs._

"I didn't have time to enjoy your perky boobs, your clit was having more attention I think."

"Ouch!" Said with sleepe voice

"Piper you tired you need sleep"

"But-..."

"No buts Pipes, you tired as fuck,you need some sleep kid."

"Okay, but tommorow you finish-..." _And Piper with that words fall's asleep. Alex chuckled at that how tired Piper was._

"It's okay kid, I finish you tommorow and you will beg for me to stop and meybe I stop or not. Good night Pipes" _Brunette kissed Pipers neck and was sleeping to now._

"Good night, Al"


End file.
